


Paper Plane

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, Plastic Tree, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I either need to get over my writer's block, M/M, Or keep transferring my works towards here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He folds them over and over… if he wasn’t satisfied with it, he would unfold the paper back to its original state and start all over again until the paper was crisscrossed with scars from all the folding before eventually abandoning it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Feb. 1st, 2012

The rooftop that Ryutaro is crouching on was filled with the tell-tale signs of cigarette butts, used tissues that glued itself to the concrete ground after rain and sunshine, snow from last night’s snowfall. But right now, he was adding paper to the list for the janitor to clean up later. While most of the paper he took away from the office is weighed down by a can of coffee, the ones that Ryutaro had taken were already scattered around as paper planes.  
  
He folds them over and over each time, as if comforted by constantly folding papers. If he wasn’t satisfied with it, he would unfold the paper back to its original state and start all over again until the paper was crisscrossed with scars from all the folding before eventually abandoning it. For how long he stayed up the rooftop Ryutaro had forgotten. His fingers were freezing and hard to feel. But he still has a stack of papers with him, so he didn’t mind the cold, not even when his coffee had turned cold. He would still drink it anyway.  
  
It was all for making the perfect paper plane.  
  
It may sound stupid, but that was him. And Tadashi wouldn’t say so if he’s up here with him, the bassist would just along to keep him accompanied and finish his childish mission quicker.  
  
Speak of the Devil when Tadashi came up to the rooftop with a box of cigarettes and a lighter.  
  
Tadashi ignored the scattered paper planes around him and walked towards the fenced railings. He took out his cigarette and lit it. After taking a few puffs while admiring the view of blocks of building, he finally spoke to Ryutaro who was still folding paper planes.  
  
“How far do you want it to glide?” he asked.  
  
Ryutaro was turned his head to Tadashi with a blank face as his response. He held up the unfinished plane on his frozen hands.  
  
He mumbled: “Dunno… Maybe 5 meters or more?”  
  
Tadashi took a long drag. He didn’t mind Ryutaro’s childlike attitude whenever it hits the vocalist. It was part of his charm that only Tadashi and few others can understand and appreciate. A few more puffs until it became a butt and another abandoned plane later, Tadashi joined along Ryutaro’s paper folding meditation.  
  
“How far do you want them to fly?” Tadashi asked a while later, with the vocalist throwing them to the sky and watch them glide by the wind.  
  
“As long as I wish it can,” Ryutaro answered later. “And maybe… glide along with the stars.”  
  
Tadashi smiled, and gave Ryutaro a kiss.  
  
“Let’s wish it glides on then.”  
  
  
 _Someday, if I come to understand you… If I were to yearn for that illusion…_  
 _Even if not one thing is to remain… Next to me, a flower sways._  
 _Because all of that which I remember… …has become forgivable light…_  
 _Perhaps if I were to call that “future”…_  
 _It seems that even you and me will be to arrive…_  
  
 _…far beyond the sky._  
  
  
END


End file.
